The Rebellion
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Starts at the end/ Harry Potter is a Ministry worker, a father and a husband. The Second Wizarding War ended 18 years ago- but Death Eaters aren't ready to give up just yet. AU! Third War, Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a short story, probably only a few chapters long. Who knows._**

Harry didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he was kneeling in large pools of blood. He didn't care about all of the dead bodies littering the floor of the Ministry. He didn't care that there were probably others he knew, laying dead in pools of their own blood. He didn't care that the Death Eaters had returned.

He cared about two things, and two things only. He cared that Voldemort himself never returned- that part of the second War was truly over, Voldemort would never return, no matter how many times Death Eaters led attacks against the Order or Ministry.

And he cared about the _reason_ he was kneeling in blood. He cared that he was cradling his 18 year old Auror trainee godson's cold dead body- because Teddy had wanted to fight, to help Harry and others defend the Ministry. And he had fallen, like his parents.

And the Boy Who Lived was angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a short story, probably only a few chapters long. Who knows. I was going to have this take place over a few weeks, or a few months, but tbh I wanted it to move fast into Teddy's death. The rest of the rebellion will take place after Teddy dies, and possibly more deaths to follow._**

 ** _So, Kingsley is still Minister in this, not Hermione. We'll just say Hermione gets the job later. As of now, she is still head of Magical Law Enforcement._**

"How is my favorite godson today?" Harry asked as he caught up to Teddy, who was heading towards the training center. Despite the recent riots in Diagon Alley, and the recent appearance of the Dark Mark above Hogsmeade, Harry didn't find it difficult to feel relaxed around Teddy. Perhaps it was Teddy's overly positive attitude, or Harry knew that everything would be alright, because Teddy was born at the height of a war and was now a strong young man despite his losses. Much like Harry, but with better hair, as Ginny always said.

"Your _only_ godson, but I'll take favorite." The blue haired 18 year said with a grin. "I'm a little sore this morning, Savage was running some tough drills yesterday."

"I heard about that. Dawlish said you were the one who didn't give up part way through." Harry said. "You'll be one Hell of an Auror, Teddy. Not that I ever doubted that-"

"Harry!" Someone called from behind them. "Harry! We need to talk!"

Both men turned to see Hermione rushing towards them, her face flushed. "Harry-"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as she stopped in front of them.

"There's been a breakout. Kingsley got word and sent a memo to me, and I came right away to find you-"

"A breakout?" Harry asked. "From Azkaban?"

"Where else, Harry?" Hermione snapped. "Nearly twenty Death Eaters."

"Teddy, you better get to training." Harry said in a strained voice. He took Hermione's arm, walking away. "Hermione, any leads?"

* * *

It was less than an hour into the duelling drills when Harry stepped into the training center.

"Training is to be postponed today. We will send owls to each of you when we resume." Harry said, staring at the small group of trainees. "I don't expect it'll be too-"

Harry broke off, staring at the door. Had he been hearing things, or did he just hear a yell? A silver lynx appeared in the room as he turned back to the group.

 ** _"Death Eaters in the atrium- begin evacuation."_** Kingsley's deep voice commanded.

"Alright, you can leave from my office- use the Floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron and Disapparate from there. Do not tell anyone what's happening. Dawlish, Savage, get to the atrium." Harry commanded. There was a flurry of movement. Harry led the trainees to his office, watching each one disappear- except for Teddy.

"Teddy, what are you doing? Go!"

"I want to fight." Teddy said decisively. "I want to help, Harry! Not as an Auror, as an Order member."

"You're not an Order member." Harry said.

"I am now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I realise I don't do disclaimers in the beginning of every chapter, but I think it's obvious I'm not JK and I'm not profiting money from these.**_

The Atrium was already in ruin. The statue in the middle, that had been resurrected for those who died in both wars, was laying in a pile of rubble. Harry's heart was beating furiously as he launched himself into the fight. He heard two yells- one of pain, one of triumph.

"Tough blow, _Minister_!" The harsh voice of Rookwood shouted.

Harry knew who had cried in pain, it was clear as he spotted Kingsley pressing a hand to a gaping wound on his chest. Harry sent a Stunning Curse at Rookwood, but it hit mere seconds after Rookwood had already cast the Killing Curse on Kingsley.

The Minister had fallen, but the fight wasn't over yet. The new Ministry had been built by Order members, they wouldn't let it fall once more.

Harry was horrified. There were more than twenty Death Eaters, but Harry only recognised a few- he sent curse after curse, but the Ministry employees who had been able to help fight were outnumbered. Harry's heart froze as he saw Draco Malfoy pause in front of him, pointing a wand at him.

"Potter, behind you!" Draco yelled, sending a curse that singed Harry's shoulder as he ducked, but collided with a Death Eater behind him. Harry nodded appreciatively at Draco and ran towards Teddy's duel.

"Teddy, please! Go home to Ginny, it's not safe!" Ron was yelling, sending a new curse at Dolohov. "This is madness, you shouldn't be here!"

"I'm of age, Ron! I want to fight." Teddy said simply. Harry stared at Teddy. Teddy Lupin, who lost his parents because _they_ had wanted to fight too. Teddy Lupin, who was an orphan like Harry, duelling as fiercely as his parents had. Harry sent a curse at Rowle, who was heading for their duel. Ron yelled in pain, a large gash appearing on his arm.

Harry turned, noticing Teddy had vanished into the fray once more. Harry Stunned Death Eaters as he passed duels, searching. He felt the need to protect Teddy, who had never had to face a Death Eater until now. Harry took his role as Teddy's godfather to heart, he would protect that boy with his own life.

He found Teddy, face to face with Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry ran, his heart thumping loudly with each step. Teddy was wandless, Harry realised with horror- and any curse Harry sent at Rodolphus was blocked by a shield charm that Rodolphus cast.

"My wife killed your mother." Rodolphus said with a sneer. "And now I get to kill her mutt of a son."

Teddy threw a punch, knocking Rodolphus back a few steps. Rodolphus laughed, raising his wand again. Harry had almost broken through the shield charm when the bright green flashed and Teddy crumpled.

Harry heard a hoarse scream, and realised it was his own. He threw another curse, the shield charm breaking at the same moment. The curse collided with Rodolphus, throwing him. Harry hadn't even realised he had used the Killing Curse until Rodolphus landed in a heap a few feet away. He ran to Teddy, hoping that maybe it wasn't a Killing Curse that Rodolphus used... Maybe Teddy would be okay... Maybe there was another spell that was that shade of green... Teddy Lupin _couldn't be dead..._

* * *

Harry didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he was kneeling in large pools of blood. He didn't care about all of the dead bodies littering the floor of what was left of the Atrium. He didn't care that there were probably others he knew, laying dead in pools of their own blood. He didn't care that the Death Eaters had returned.

He cared about two things, and two things only. He cared that Voldemort himself never returned- that part of the second War was truly over, Voldemort would never return, no matter how many times Death Eaters led attacks against the Order or Ministry.

And he cared about the _reason_ he was kneeling in blood. He cared that he was cradling his 18 year old Auror trainee godson's cold dead body- because Teddy had wanted to fight, to help Harry and others defend the Ministry. And he had fallen, like his parents.

And the Boy Who Lived was angry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to any readers or followers on this!**_

"Harry?" Ginny said gently, placing tea on the desk in front of him. "Harry, I haven't seen you eat since-" Her voice wavered a bit. "It's been a few days, Harry. Don't do this, Harry. Don't shut down again."

Harry stared at the desk, apparently oblivious to the fact Ginny had even entered his study. He was staring at a piece of parchment, but Ginny could tell he wasn't taking in any of the words.

"Harry, _please_." Ginny pleaded. "James will be home in the morning, and you know what tomorrow afternoon is. Please don't shut down on us."

"Ginny, if they choose to attack the Ministry again, we can't hold them off." Harry said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the parchment in front of him. "We've lost the Minister, countless Department Heads- Merlin, Ginny, your _father_ is dead. Kingsley is dead. Ron's still in St Mungo's, all because he happened to be at the Ministry when the battle began. Ginny, do you not understand what's happened?"

"Of course I understand, Harry. But this isn't healthy." Ginny said. "You can't save everyone, Harry. Dad and Kingsley were members of the Order. Fighting is what they did."

"Teddy wasn't a member of the Order."

"But his parents were. Are you surprised that their son became a fighter too?"

Harry sighed, finally looking up. Ginny's heart broke to see the dark circles beneath his eyes, which were red and puffy from recent crying. "I thought it was over, Ginny. I thought we were safe."

* * *

Harry lay awake, listening to Ginny's gentle breathing beside him. Down the hall, he knew his two youngest would be sleeping. They had been devastated by their grandfather's death, but both Ginny and Harry agreed to not tell them details. They were children, and they deserved to live as such for a while longer.

Harry wasn't sure if their sons would attend Hogwarts next year. It would be James' third year, but Albus' first. Harry didn't want to take the boys away from Hogwarts, they deserved to go. Harry wasn't sure how long this could last, what if it got as bad as the last time? What if someone else's child died? Teddy was a few months out of Hogwarts, he should have been safe. Bill and Fleur's oldest would be starting her 7th the next year, what if she were the next to die because she decided she was old enough to fight? What if the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts? Should Harry station Aurors near Hogwarts?

Harry sighed loudly. He sat up and grabbed his glasses. Checking to make sure he didn't wake Ginny, he slipped out of bed and out of the room. He grabbed a cloak from the hook by the door, and headed outside. Once outside, he Disapparated.

He appeared in front of a small house, and was not surprised to see lights on. He didn't expect her to be sleeping. She had barely slept when Remus and Tonks died, and when she did, it was because Harry was there to care for Teddy and force her to get rest. Harry hadn't heard from her since the day Teddy died, when he had to come and break the news to her. He hated himself for ever having to say the words.

He knocked lightly on the door. A few moments later, the door opened. Andromeda's face was pale, her eyes sunken and red, her hair falling messily out of the bun she had clipped it into.

She didn't say a word, just looked at him for a minute and then opened the door wider to let him in. When she shut the door behind him, she spoke. "I was making some tea, would you like a cup?" She asked, her voice sounding as exhausted as she looked.

"You sit, I'll make the tea." Harry said, draping his cloak on the back of a chair. Andromeda obliged, sinking onto the couch.

When he returned with the tea, he sat in the chair and handed her a cup. She took it silently, her hand shaking slightly. "Andromeda, have you slept?" Harry asked with concern.

"I keep thinking- about him- and I just..." She sighed and placed the tea on the table. "He took his first steps right by that fireplace, same as Dora. You were with him then- and when he said his first words- you were there."

Harry glanced at the fireplace, feeling a lump in his throat. This house was always a painful reminder for both of them- Harry remembered meeting Ted in this living room and later meeting Teddy here as well. He remembered the photo album that Andromeda showed him, that had pictures of a younger Tonks in this very house, growing up in a war free world. They had promised each other, Harry and Andromeda, that Teddy would grow up the same way. Safe and happy, in a world where he was truly loved.

"I suppose I'm grateful, Harry." Andromeda said quietly. Harry turned to look at her. "You were there for his first steps and first words. It's a little comforting you were there for his last, as well."


End file.
